


이십일 세기를 살아가는 이종족들의 올바른 자세

by Likeanoilspill



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Fluff, M/M, mason being mason
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likeanoilspill/pseuds/Likeanoilspill
Summary: 뱀파이어가 낮 동안 옴싹달싹 못하고 관에 갇혀 있어야하는 시대는 이미 지났다.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.04.21 backup

닥터 한니발 렉터, M.D, Ph.D와의 상담.

"우린 가난했어요. 빌럭시에서 그린빌 그린빌에서 이어리로 아버지를 따라다녔죠."

"항상 전학생이었군요. 항상 이방인이었고."

"항상요."

'아버지'라, 윌은 나중에 혈액팩을 뜯으면서 생각했다. 아주 틀린 말은 아니었다.

다만 아버지란 존재가 윌 그레이엄을 낳은 방식이 남들이 상상하는 것과는 아주, 아주 달랐다는 것 뿐.

요즘에 와서 윌은 제 전생을 거의 생각하지 않았지만, 오래 전 윌 그레이엄은 윌 그레이엄이 아니던 시절이 있었다. 뉴올리언스에서 지주 노릇을 하던 프랑스 출신 가족과, 숫기 없이 조용하던 아들과, 그 가족에게 일어난 끔찍한 사고. 이름에 뭔가 거창하게 붙은 프랑스식 성과 직위가 있었지만 그건 중요한 게 아니고, 중요한 건 그 길을 지나던 어느 행인이 간당간당 숨이 붙어있는 아들의 목을 물었다는 것이다. 부모님의 뜻에 따라 결혼을 기다리고 있던 청년은 하루아침에 햇빛을 볼 수 없는 몸으로 눈을 떴다. 행인은 무뚝뚝하게 피를 먹이고 딱 두 가지 사실을 알려주었다. 첫째, 내 이름은 그레이엄이다. 둘째, 나와 넌 뱀파이어다.

그 후로 주욱 윌 그레이엄은 윌 그레이엄이 되어 저를 죽이고 살린 아버지를 따라다녔다. 어느 날 아버지가 스스로 햇빛으로 걸어 나가 재가 된 순간까지.

화려하면서도 초라한 자살이었다.

뱀파이어가 낮 동안 옴싹달싹 못하고 관에 갇혀 있어야하는 시대는 이미 지났다. 윌은 특수 제작한 자외선 차단제를 머리부터 발끝까지 꼼꼼하게 바르고, 특수 섬유로 만든 옷을 입고, 얼굴 전체를 덮는 마스크와 모자를 쓰고, 햇빛 한 점 들어올 틈 없이 울창한 숲 한 가운데 집 문을 열고 나와 자외선 차단막으로 뒤덮은 차에 탔다. 콴티코 아카데미 윌 그레이엄 교수의 강의실과 사무실에는 창문이 없었다. 윌은 석양이 하늘을 물들이기 전엔 건물에서 한 발짝도 나가지 않았다. 전기와 현대 문명의 축복이었다. 혹여 누가 묻기라도 하면, "햇빛 알러지가 심해서요."

학생들은 우스갯소리로 윌에게 뱀파이어라는 별명을 붙였다.

과연 미래의 FBI 요원들다운 통찰력이었다.

울프트랩의 헛간 한 구석 숨겨진 냉장고에는 혈액은행에서 종류별로 구입한 혈액팩들이 가득했다. 윌은 매일 개밥그릇에 사료를 부어주고 나서 제 혈액팩에 빨대를 꽂고 복슬복슬한 꼬리들이 신이 나 흔들거리는 평화로운 광경을 바라보며 피를 쪽쪽 빨곤 했다.

반사회적이고, 사람을 싫어하는 윌 그레이엄은 절대 남들과 함께 식사하지 않는다는 걸 누구나 알았다.

잭이 정신 감정 명목으로 붙인 어느 정신과 상담의를 빼고는.

행동과학부가 편안히 비행기를 타고 날아가는 동안 윌 혼자 열심히 운전해 도착한 미네소타에서, 두꺼운 암막 커튼 친 모텔방 문을 새벽부터 두드리는 한니발 렉터가 있었다. 윌은 방의 어둠에서 벗어나지 않도록 아주 조심스럽게 문을 열면서 인상을 구겼다. 렉터가 사람 좋은 얼굴로 말했다. "좋은 아침입니다. 들어가도 될까요?"

렉터는 아침 식사 도시락을 탁자에 늘어놓았다. 소시지와 달걀. 프로틴 스크램블.

윌은 말랑말랑해 보이는 스크램블을 노려보았다. 거절은 불가능했다.

그리고 마지못해 소시지 한 쪽을 베어물고 씹었을 때...

윌은 렉터를 바라보았다. 렉터는 윌을 바라보았다.

오랜 삶의 경험 덕에 윌은 표정 하나 안 바꾸고 렉터의 요리 솜씨를 칭찬할 수 있었다. 속에서는 마구 비명을 질러댔다. 이건 사람 고기다!

문제는, 증거가 없었다.

잭, 내 말 좀 들어봐요. 저 유명하고, 품위 있고, 잘나가는 렉터 박사가 사실은 인육을 먹는 살인마라니까요. 그걸 어떻게 알았냐고요? 그야 박사가 내게 준 소시지가 인육이었으니까요. 그리고 그게 인육이라는 걸 난 어떻게 알았냐면, 사실 난 뱀파이어고, 옛날에 살아있는 사람 목을 뜯은 적이 있는데, 아뇨, 그때도 죽이진 않았어요. 그리고 지금은 그런 짓 안 해요. 혈액은행이란 게 있거든요. 그러니까 중요한 건 난 인육을 안 먹고, 렉터 박사는 인육을 먹고, 증거는 렉터 박사의 냉장고를 털어보기만 하면-잭, 잭? 내 말 들려요?

이런 짓을 벌였다간 정신병동 특별실로 직행할 것이었다.

윌에게 남은 방법은 하나뿐이었다. 일단은 아무것도 모르는 척 하면서, 몰래 렉터를 감시해 어떻게든 '진짜' 증거를 찾는 것.

그렇게 낮에는 얌전히 상담을 받고 밤에는 렉터 박사의 뒤를 밟은 지 이주 째였다. 아직은 아무 소득도 없었다.

그리고 보름달 휘황찬란하게 뜬 어느 밤. 드디어 렉터 박사가 한밤중에 집을 나섰다.

윌은 멀찍이 떨어진 채 특출나게 발달한 야간 감각으로 렉터를 쫓았다. 렉터는 차를 몰고 텅 빈 도로를 달리더니 메릴랜드와 버지니아의 경계를 넘어갔다. 그리고도 계속 달리고, 달렸다. 점점 도시의 흔적은 사라지고, 숲이 시야를 뒤덮을 때까지.

윌은 문득 생각했다. 이건 울프트랩으로 가는 길 아닌가?

그때 렉터의 고급스러운 벤틀리가 길가에 멈춰 섰다. 윌은 숨죽여 기다렸다. 렉터가 차 문을 열고 땅에 발을 디뎠다. 렉터는 잠시 주위를 둘러보더니, 코트를 벗어 운전석에 잘 접어놓고는 어두운 숲으로 성큼성큼 걸어 들어갔다.

윌은 조금만 더 기다렸다가 재빨리 숲으로 뛰어들었다. 어차피 밤의 숲은 윌의 영역이었다.

하지만 아무리 숲을 뒤지고...뒤져도...귀를 쫑긋 세우고 냄새를 맡고 오감을 집중해 봐도...

렉터가 없었다. 발자국 하나 남기지 않고 감쪽같이 사라졌다.

혼란에 빠진 윌은 우뚝 섰다. 대체 언제 어떻게 렉터가 윌의 감각 범위를 빠져나간 건지, 이해가 가질 않았다.

벤틀리로 돌아가 보았지만 렉터가 숲으로 떠나기 전 상태 그대로였다.

윌은 오랫동안 고민했다. 렉터는 설마 윌의 동족인가? 아니, 그럴 리가 없었다. 렉터는 얼굴을 다 드러내놓고 잘만 햇살 아래를 걸었다. 어둠 속에 기이하게 빛나는 안광도 없었고, 무엇보다도 요리에 끔찍이 수고를 들였다. 음식을 먹으면 속이 갑갑해지는 윌로서는 상상할 수 없는 일이었다.

결국엔 백기를 들었다. 오늘도 실패했다는 걸 인정할 수밖에. 다행히 미행을 들키진 않았으니, 언제나 다음 기회가 올 것이었다.

울프트랩의 집에 돌아왔을 때 윌은 즉시 무언가 이상하다는 걸 느꼈다. 개들이 온통 호들갑을 떨며 뛰어다니고 윌을 보자마자 몰려와 끼잉끼잉 소리를 냈다.

윌은 권총을 빼들고 소란의 근원지로 다가갔다. 집 뒤쪽, 모서리를 돌면 나오는 소나무 굵은 기둥 아래 웅크린 무언가. 윌은 가장 먼저 피 냄새를 맡았다. 그리고 이 낯선 객의 정체를 보았다. 상처 난 다리를 핥고 있는 회갈색 늑대를.

윌은 권총을 제자리에 꽂았다. 집에 들어가 냉장고를 열고, 개들에게 삶아주려고 사왔던 고기 덩어리를 꺼내고, 손에 쥔 고기를 내밀며 천천히 한 걸음 한 걸음 늑대를 향해 움직였다. 쉬이, 착하지, 난 너를 도와주려는 거야, 얌전히 있으렴, 널 더 다치게 하고 싶지 않아. 늑대는 고개를 들어 윌을 바라보았다. 고동색 눈이 달빛 아래 붉게 빛났다.

윌이 고기를 내려놓자 늑대는 수상쩍은 듯 잠시 킁킁거리더니 혀로 한 번 핥아보았다. 그동안 윌은 늑대의 상처를 살폈다. 가시가 박혀있긴 했지만 심각한 부상은 아닌 것 같았다. 늑대가 가만히 있어만 준다면, 윌은 금방 상처를 소독하고 치료하고 야생으로 놓아 보내줄 수 있었다. 윌은 조심스럽게 늑대의 털을 쓰다듬었다. 늑대는 공격하지 않았다.

윌이 응급 상자를 가져와 가시를 빼내고 약을 바르는 내내 늑대는 얌전히 윌의 손길을 받아들였다.

마침내 윌은 치료를 끝내고 일어났다. 동이 트기까지는 시간이 좀 더 남았다. 수업 없는 주말이었으니 윌은 이제 집 문을 꽁꽁 닫고 하루 종일 고요한 혼자만의 평화를 즐기기만 하면 되었다. 어쩌다 다친 몸으로 주저앉은 떠돌이 늑대는 알아서 제 갈길 가겠지, 하고 윌이 몸을 돌리는데, 늑대가 윌을 따라 일어섰다. 그리고 윌을 뒤따라 걸었다.

조금 절뚝이긴 하지만 우아한 자태였다. 윌과 눈이 마주치자 늑대는 꼿꼿하게 몸을 폈다.

윌이 현관을 가로질렀을 때 늑대도 현관을 가로질렀다.

애완늑대라니, 윌은 생각했다.

개들이 거실 구석에 한데 모여 벌벌 떨었다.

하룻밤 내내 렉터를 쫓아다니며 감각을 바짝 세우느라 윌은 목이 말랐다. 일단 개들을 다 이 층으로 올려 보내고, 혈액팩 하나를 들고 침대에 앉았다. 거실 한가운데에 늑대가 평온하게 자리를 차지하고 누웠다.

윌은 늑대를 바라보았다. 늑대는 윌을 바라보았다.

윌은 피를 한 모금 쪽 삼키고 한숨을 쉬었다. "정말 여기 계속 있을 거니?"

당연히도 늑대에게선 답이 없었다. 윌은 팩을 다 비우고 침대에 벌렁 누웠다. 그래 뭐, 개나 늑대나 그게 그거지. 난폭하지도 않고, 사람 손길을 피하지도 않고, 다른 개들이 이 새로운 식구를 무서워하지 않도록 훈련하기만 하면 아무 문제없지 않을까. 그런데 야생의 늑대가 이렇게 온순한 게 흔한 일인가. 이름은 뭘로 지을까...

윌은 꾸벅꾸벅 잠에 들었다. 그래서 얼마 뒤 늑대가 침대로 폴짝 뛰어올라 제 옆에 드러누웠다는 것을 몰랐다.

훗날 닥터 한니발 렉터, M.D, Ph.D와의 어느 상담 시간.

"뱀파이어가 실존하는데, 늑대인간도 실존할 거라는 생각은 못해봤어요?"

"글쎄요. FBI일을 하다보면, 세상엔 그게 아니어도 동족을 먹는 인간들이 얼마든지 있어서."

"개럿 제이콥 홉스처럼 말이죠."

"개럿 제이콥 홉스처럼 말이에요."

눈을 뜨자마자 윌은 나체의 한니발 렉터와 마주쳤다.

"옷을 입을 수 있을까요?"

"지랄 마요."

이불로 사타구니를 덮고 침대에 단정하게 앉은 한니발 렉터를 향해 윌은 총을 겨누었다. 그럼에도 렉터는 한 점 흔들림이 없었다. 어느새 일 층으로 내려온 개들이 두 사람을 주루룩 둘러싸고 구경했다.

"어떻게 된 일인지 다 털어 놔 봐요."

렉터가 다 털어놓았다.

렉터의 말에 따르면, 세상에는 뱀파이어뿐만 아니라 늑대인간이 있고("이럴 수가, 학교에서 왜 판타지 소설을 안 가르치는지 몰라.") 렉터 가문은 유서 깊고 긍지 높은 순혈 늑대인간 가문이고("그리고 난 가문의 마지막 후손이죠." "그럼 당신 가족을 죽인 놈들은...?" "내가 다 먹었어요.") 렉터는 윌 그레이엄이 제 얼굴에 튄 개럿 제이콥 홉스의 피를 무의식중에 핥아먹은 순간 윌 그레이엄의 정체를 의심했고("그냥 피맛이 궁금했던 사이코였을 수도 있잖아요." "윌, 콴티코에서 당신 별명이 뱀파이어에요.") 그걸 확인하기 위해 보름에 맞추어 늑대의 몸으로 윌의 집에 숨어들었다고 했다.

"당신을 햇빛 아래로 끄집어내보는 방법도 있겠지만, 다치게 하고 싶진 않았어요." 렉터가 어깨를 으쓱했다.

단단히 잠가두는 헛간 천장에 딱 짐승이 들어갈 만한 크기의 틈이 있었다. 사람은 그 벽을 타고 오르지 못해도, 보름달 아래 늑대인간이라면 충분히 넘어갈 수 있는 틈. 렉터는 피 냄새를 따라 간 그곳에서 혈액형별로 첩첩이 쌓인 증거를 발견했다.

윌은 지난밤의 일이 선명하게 눈앞에 펼쳐지는 것만 같았다. 제 타겟이 이미 짐승의 몸으로 빠져나갔다는 것도 모른 채 숲을 헤매고 다닌 자신. 일부러 다리에 가시를 박고, 윌의 경계를 풀어 집에 들어올 구실을 마련한 렉터.

"왜 그냥 떠나지 않고 굳이 그런 연기를 한 거에요? 이미 확신했으면서."

렉터의 대답은 태평했다.

"무슨 일이 일어날지 궁금했거든요. 당신이 내 두 가지 몸을 다 보게 된다면."

윌은 총을 내리지 않았다.

렉터는 그런 윌을 뚫어져라 바라보더니, 바닥에 발을 디디고 일어섰다. 이불이 흘러내렸다. 윌은 시선을 얼굴에 고정시키려고 애쓰면서 소리쳤다. "움직이지 마요!"

"거기 든 게 은탄환이 아니라면, 어차피 날 못 죽여요."

렉터가 성큼성큼 다가와 멍하니 굳은 윌의 손에서 상냥하게 총을 빼냈다.

윌은 아무 말도 못하고 렉터를 올려다보았다. 윌을 똑바로 들여다보는 강렬한 고동색 눈동자. 렉터는 두 손으로 윌의 얼굴을 감쌌다. 속삭였다. 사실 나도 뱀파이어를 만나는 건 처음이에요. 아니, 나 같은 이종족을 만나는 게 수십 년 만에 처음 있는 일이죠. 미샤가 죽은 후로는... 뱀파이어란 게 이야기에서 나오는 것만큼이나 아름다운 존재인지 궁금했는데. 현실은 기대 이상이네요.

윌의 얼굴이 귀 끝까지 벌게졌다. 렉터의 눈을 피하며 윌이 중얼거렸다. "당신은 이야기랑 반대 아닌가요. 그 왜, 영화에서 보면 늑대인간들은 보름마다 이성을 잃고 포악해지던데. 생살을 찢어먹고."

렉터가 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "그건 너무 야만적이잖아요, 윌."

그러니까, 고귀하신 렉터 가문의 마지막 후손께선 품격 있는 문명인답게 이성을 잘 다스리고 언제나 깔끔한 식사를 추구하는 거였다. 평소에 인육을 잘 먹어두면 보름달의 충동을 억제할 수 있다는 걸, 윌은 나중에 알았다.

요리를 사랑하는 미식가 늑대인간과 혈액은행 우수고객 뱀파이어라니.

렉터는 여전히 윌을 붙들고 있었다. 한 손은 어느새 슬금슬금 윌의 등을 타고 내려가 허리를 휘감았다. 다른 손은 뺨을 어루만지더니 엄지손가락으로 입술을 더듬었다. 렉터의 눈빛이 아주 그윽했다. 두 사람의 몸이 빠짐없이 밀착했다.

이 (늑대)인간 대체 왜 이러지? 윌은 백짓장처럼 하얘진 머리로 어버버거리다가 문득 미네소타에서의 아침 식사를 떠올렸다. 겨우 통성명 한 다음날에 도시락을 싸들고 모텔방 문을 두드린 남자를. 그리고 망설임 없이 윌의 정신 감정에 통과 도장을 찍고 이제 편히 대화할 수 있다고 선언하던 목소리도. 그리고 상담 시간마다 윌에게 건네던 핑크색 와인 한 잔도. 설마 그게 다...

얇은 바지 너머로 윌의 다리에 닿아오는 굵고 뜨뜻한 무언가.

렉터의 얼굴이 서서히 가까워지는 것을 보면서 윌은 생각했다. 치한이야 소리칠까, 한니발 렉터가 정말로 확실하게 마지막 렉터가 될 수밖에 없도록 걷어차 버릴까.

결국에는, 겁도 없이 뱀파이어의 송곳니 가까이 혀를 들이대는 데에 본때를 보여주기로 했다.

렉터가 입술을 맞대고, 혀를 집어넣고, 윌이 그 혀를 힘차게 씹은 순간...

렉터의 피가 목구멍을 넘어가고, 윌은 켁켁거리며 목을 쥐고 쓰러졌다.

혀끝부터 위장까지 모조리 불타는 것만 같았다. 바닥을 뒹굴다가 겨우 호흡을 되찾은 윌은 믿을 수 없다는 눈으로 렉터를 올려다보았다. 피 뚝뚝 흐르는 입가를 손으로 훔치면서 렉터는 생각에 잠긴 듯한 얼굴이었다. 두 사람의 눈이 마주치고 동시에 같은 생각이 오갔다. 혹시, 늑대인간의 피는 뱀파이어에게 독인가?

"흠." 렉터가 조금 발음 새는 목소리로 말했다. "당신이 나한테서 빨 수 있는 건 하나뿐이겠네요."

아주 나중에, 상담실 바닥에 무릎 꿇고 앉아 윌이 렉터의 '빨 수 있는 하나뿐인 것'을 잔뜩 빨고 나서, 입 안 가득한 걸 콜록이며 삼키고 나서, 만족한 얼굴로 옷매무새를 가다듬는 렉터를 보며 윌은 심통 나 말했다.

"당신 유머 감각 진짜 끔찍해요."

"그럴 리가요."

"날 믿어요, 이백 년 전 기준으로도 끔찍해요."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018.05.07 backup

뱀파이어는 발기부전이다.

"하지만 전립선 기능은 온전하리라 예상했죠. 내 가설이 옳았네요, 윌."  
"알...알겠으니까...그...좀, 빼줘요, 손가락 좀..."  
"진심인가요?"  
"아니, 씨...묻지를 말고 좀, 당신 진짜, 아흐으..."

윌은 렉터 박사의 상담실 입구에서 제 바로 앞 시간에 상담을 받는 마고 버저를 만났다.

마고 버저가 울프트랩을 찾아왔다. 함께 위스키 잔을 들고 신나게 메이슨 버저와 한니발 렉터 험담을 했다. 밤이 깊어졌다.

마고가 옷을 하나씩 벗기 시작했을 때, 윌은 아주 잠깐 진실을 말하는 시나리오를 상상해보았다. "나 뱀파이어에요"와 "나 발기부전이에요" 중, 어느 쪽이 마고를 더 부리나케 도망치게 만들까?

윌은 상식인이었으므로 상식적인 반응을 내놓았다.

"나 당신한테 관심 없어요."

마고가 무심한 표정으로 한쪽 눈썹을 까닥였다.

"나도 당신한테 관심 없어요."

윌은 멍청하게 마고를 쳐다보았다. 두 사람이 서로를 멀뚱히 마주보는 가운데 침묵이 이어졌다. 마고는 한숨을 쉬더니, 의자에 도로 털썩 앉아 다리를 꼬았다.

"어차피 글러먹은 거 같으니 사실대로 고백할게요. 난 아이가 필요해요."

뭐라 반박이 나오기 전에 재빨리 마고가 가로챘다. "정자은행, 시술 같은 건 안돼요. 메이슨이 다 틀어쥐고 있으니까."  
"...그래서 나랑 애를 만들려고 했다고요? 관심도 없는 남자랑?"  
"난 모든 남자한테 관심이 없는 걸요. 기왕 낳아야할 아이 예쁜 게 좋죠."  
"나한테 아무 말도 안 해줄 셈이었어요?"  
"지금 말하고 있잖아요."

윌은 두 손으로 얼굴을 감싸고 벅벅 문질렀다. 마고는 잔에 남은 위스키를 한 입에 꿀꺽 다 삼키고는 태연하게 말했다.

"자고 가도 될까요?"

"그래서 어떻게 됐습니까?"  
"어떻게 되긴요, 잘 재우고 돌려보냈죠."

렉터가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 윌을 바라보았다. 윌은 그 표정을 보고 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

"뭘 의심하는 거예요. 애초에 물리적으로 불가능한 걸 알잖아요."  
"흡혈 중에는 가능하다고 하지 않았던가요? 혹은 기구를 삽입해 전립선을 지속적으로 자극하면서-"  
"-그렇게까지 하고 싶은 생각 없거든요?"

그리고 다른 사람한테 내 정체를 밝힐 생각도 없고. 윌이 괜히 벌게진 얼굴로 중얼거렸다. 렉터의 적나라한 말 때문에 머릿속에선 온갖 이미지들이 펼쳐지고 있었다. 그중 대부분은, 어느 교양 넘치는 박사의 손가락에 대한 거였다.

윌의 의사-동료-늑대인간-친구?-섹스파트너?가 말했다.

"마고가 꽤 절박한 모양입니다. 겨우 하루 만난 당신을 택한 걸 보니."  
"사이코패스 쌍둥이 오빠의 손에 평생 고통 받았으니까요. 나라도 하루 빨리 탈출하고 싶을 거예요."

그걸 위해 윌을 속이고 이용하려고 한 건 분명 잘못된 일이었지만, 그렇다고 윌이 마고를 향한 연민을 멈출 수 있는 건 아니었다. 윌은 마고를 뒤덮은 흉터를 떠올리며 무심코 말했다.

"그래서 마고를 도와주고 싶기도 해요."

렉터의 눈이 더 가늘어졌다.

"아니 내 말은, 마고가 여기서 포기할 리도 없고 곧 임신하게 될 테니까, 안전히 아이를 낳고 상속을 받을 수 있게 도와주고 싶다는 거죠. 마고의 계획을 알게 되면 메이슨 버저가 가만히 있을 것 같진 않아요. 나야 무슨 위협을 받든 상관없는 몸이고..."

윌은 갑자기 골이 났다.

"그리고 설령 내가 다른 사람이랑 잔다 한들 당신이 무슨 상관이에요?"

두 사람이 서로의 정체를 확인하게 된 그 운명적인 보름날 이후 렉터가 윌을 침대로 꾀어내는 데엔 얼마 걸리지 않았다. 윌은 뭐, 좋은 게 좋은 거지 싶었다. 이렇게 비밀 없이 탁 터놓고 지낼 수 있는 상대는 아버지 이후로 처음이었으니까. 그리고 섹스는...섹스는 엄청났다.

그게 뚝 끊겼다.

렉터는 퇴근길에 윌을 데리러오지 않았다. 상담 이후 칼같이 윌을 내보냈다. 키스는 커녕 윌을 실수로라도 만지지 않았다.

일주일째에, 윌은 사과를 하기로 했다.

"미안해요."

상담실 문을 닫으려던 렉터의 손이 우뚝 멈췄다. 윌이 재빨리 말했다.

"그때 그 말, 내가 그런 식으로 말해선 안 되는 거였어요. 난 그저, 정말로 마고의 안전이 걱정되었던 것뿐이라서. 내가 경솔했죠. 당신을 무시하려던 건-"  
"아니요, 윌. 사과할 필요 없습니다."

렉터가 윌을 바라보며 눈을 깜박였다.

"윌 말이 맞아요. 내가 윌에게 독점적인 구속력을 행사할 수는 없죠. 우리가 그런 관계는 아니니까요."

윌은 제 머리털을 다 쥐어뜯고 싶었다.

우리가 무슨 관계지? 윌은 침대에 누워 멍하니 생각했다. 지금껏 두 사람의 만남은 둘 중 하나였다. 상담 혹은 섹스. 윌이 보통의 음식을 먹지 않으니, 렉터는 윌을 저녁식사 자리에 초대하지도 않았다. 또 섹스로 말할 것 같으면, 렉터는 섹스 또한 테라피의 일부라고 능구렁이처럼 굴었던 것이다. 평소에 인육을 먹어둔 늑대인간이 보름날 이성을 제어할 수 있듯, 성욕으로 흡혈욕을 분산시킬 수 있을지도 모른다고. 그리고 윌은 그 말에 못 이기는 척 넘어가주었다. 솔직히 지난 이백 년간 섹스가 그립지 않았던 것은 아니었으니까.

렉터는 한 번도 남자친구라든가, 애인이라든가 하는 딱지를 붙이지 않았다. 둘은 그냥 서로 비밀을 숨기지 않아도 되고, 이따금 욕구를 풀 수 있는 편리한 상대였다.

윌은 그게 편했다.

하지만...그게 아니었다면?

렉터가 생각하는 두 사람의 관계가 윌이 생각하는 것과 달랐다면?

윌이 벌떡 몸을 뒤엎자 침대 곁에 옹기종기 모여 앉은 개들이 빤히 쳐다봤다. 그래, 나도 내가 얼마나 멍청해 보이는지 알아. 윌은 베개에 얼굴을 파묻었다.

상담, 상담, 상담. 윌은 꽃과 와인을 사들고 가보았다. 셔츠 윗단추를 두 개 더 풀어보았다. 엉덩이에 딱 붙는 바지를 입고 렉터의 상담의자 팔걸이에 걸터앉아보았다. 렉터가 지나가는 말로 언급했던 향수를 뿌려보기도 했다.

렉터는 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다.

이 주가 더 지났다.

해가 뉘엿뉘엿 저무는 저녁 무렵이었다. 개들을 숲 속에 풀어주고 기지개를 펴는 참에 저멀리서 급히 다가오는 엔진과 타이어 소리가 들렸다. 윌은 바짝 경계했다가, 마고의 차 소리라는 것을 깨닫고는 긴장을 풀었다.

그러나 곧 걱정에 휩싸였다. 다행히 해가 졌으니 윌은 재빨리 그늘 밖으로 뛰쳐나갔다. 흙먼지를 일으키며 멈춰 선 검은 차에서 마고가 비틀거리며 내렸다.

"마고, 무슨-" "메이슨이-메이슨이 알았어요."

마고는 무의식 중에 손으로 배를 감싸고 있었다.

"좀 더 시간이 있을 줄 알았는데-렉터 박사에게 경고 전화를 받아서, 내가 임신한 걸 메이슨이 알았다고, 다-다 막혔어요, 갈 곳이 없어서, 박사가 당신에게 가라고-"

윌은 고개를 끄덕이고 마고를 부축했다. 패닉에 찬 숨소리가 서서히 잦아들었다.

"잘 왔어요, 마고."  
"메이슨의 수하들이 곧 올 거예요. 어떻게-"  
"나한테 맡겨요."

렉터가 마고를 윌에게 보낸 것은 현명한 선택이었다. 윌은 여름잠용 벙커로 마고를 이끌었다. 해가 길어지고 햇살을 도저히 견디지 못할 때가 되면 휴가를 내고 휴대폰을 끄고 처박히는 벙커였다. 마고가 초라한 침대에 앉자 윌은 잠시 고민하다가 냉장고를 싹싹 긁어 나온 식재료와 노트북을 가지고 내려왔다. (개들을 위한 간식이지만 굳이 용도를 알려줄 필요는 없겠지.)

"이곳을 찾아내진 못할 거예요. 절대 밖으로 나가지 말고, 내가 돌아와 문을 열 때까지 가만히 있어요."  
"당신은요? 어쩌려고요?"  
"괜찮아요. 날 믿어요. 렉터 박사를 믿어요. 동이 트기 전에 돌아올게요."

윌은 마고의 차를 몰고 도로에 나섰다. 얼마 지나지 않아 차 두 대가 따라붙었다.

얼마든지 울프트랩에서 저들을 끝장낼 수도 있었다. 하지만 문제의 근원을 뿌리 뽑으려면, 메이슨 버저를 만나야만 했다.

그래서 차를 멈춰 세운 놈들이 총구를 들이댔을 때 윌은 순순히 차에서 내려 두 손을 들었다.

기절한 척 트렁크에 실려 버저 저택으로 가는 길은 길었다.

"우리 파파께선 말이야, 비전이 있는 분이셨어."

윌은 구속재킷을 입은 채 공중에 달랑달랑 매달려있었다. 발아래 돼지우리에서 돼지들이 사납게 꿀꿀댔다. 마고와 꼭 빼닮은 금발 푸른 눈을 지니고 흰 모피 코트를 입은 남자가 거만하게 윌을 올려다보았다.

메이슨 버저는 말이 많았다.

"입에 들어간다고 다 똑같은 돼지고기냐, 그게 아니란 말이지. 파파만큼 많은 품종을 모으고 기른 사람도 없을 거야. 전 세계를 돌아다니셨거든. 파파는 항상 내게 말씀하시곤 했지. '아들아, 너는 더 잘해야 한다.' 그런데 내가 할 일이 뭐가 더 남았을까? 있는 건 이미 다 파파 손에 있는데. 오, 하지만, 거기서부터 이야기가 진짜 재밌어지는 거야..."

메이슨이 신이 난 듯 두 손을 비볐다. 윌은 하품이 나오려는 걸 간신히 참았다. 멍하니 마고는 잘 있을까, 생각했다.

개들은 안전히 숲을 뛰놀고 있을 것이고...

아, 잠깐.

"...그러니까 내가 지금 이 줄을 내리면, 저 꿀꿀이들이 순식간에 널 뼈까지 씹어 먹어버릴 거다 이 말씀이야."

오늘은 보름이었다.

메이슨이 득의양양한 표정으로 바라보았지만 윌은 눈을 꿈벅대기만 했다. 메이슨의 얼굴에서 서서히 미소가 사라졌다. 심통이 난 것처럼 일그러져 사납게 돌변했다.

"무슨 말인지 알겠어? 응? 베이비대디? 우리 착한 마고를 어디 숨겨놨는지 순순히 털어놓지 않으면 돼지 밥으로 만들어주겠다고."

메이슨은 애 아빠가 윌이라고 착각하는 모양이었다. 윌은 굳이 정정해주지 않았다.

대신 메이슨과 메이슨 수하들 너머 그림자 진 구석을 둘러보았다.

윌이 생각하는 게 맞다면.

"내 생각엔."

윌이 처음으로 입을 열자 메이슨이 조급하게 귀를 갖다 댔다.

"응?"  
"내 생각엔, 내가 돼지 밥이 되는 게 아니라. 버저 씨."

그림자 하나가 부풀어 오르더니 벽에서 떨어져 나와 검고 거대한 실루엣이 되었다.

"당신이 늑대 밥이 될 것 같은데."

메이슨은 잠깐 동안 어리둥절한 눈으로 윌의 말을 이해해보려고 하는 듯 했다. 다음 순간 비명이 울려 퍼졌다.

"카를로-?"

메이슨이 뒤를 돌았을 때 '카를로'는 이미 피를 콸콸 쏟아내며 바닥에 쓰러져있었고, 또 하나는 회갈색 짐승 몸뚱이 아래 몸부림치고 있었다. 다른 둘은 그제야 상황을 인식했는지 어버버 권총을 꺼내들다가 두 번째 희생자의 피를 입가에 잔뜩 묻힌 늑대에게 습격당했다. 탕 탕 탕 목표물을 빗나간 총알이 건너편 벽에 박히고 그 중 하나가 메이슨을 스쳤다. 비명, 비명, 비명이 울렸다.

메이슨이 고개를 홱 돌려 윌을 바라보았다. 윌은 그 눈을 마주친 찰나 알았다. 메이슨이 이 상황을 제대로 이해하진 못해도, 저 늑대가 윌과 관련 있음을 깨달았다는 걸.

메이슨은 아주 영리한 편이었다. 그래서 단도를 윌의 목에 박아 넣고 도르래 고정쇠를 푼 다음 출구를 향해 달음박질쳤다.

윌이 돼지우리 속으로 쿵 떨어지자마자, 메이슨의 약속대로, 돼지들이 몰려들었다.

윌은 목에서 단도를 빼들었다. 머리가 띵했지만 상처는 아물기 시작하고 있었다. 한 손으로는 목을 틀어막고, 다른 손으로는 칼날을 휘두르며 윌은 돼지들을 걷어차고 베고 찔렀다. 치명상을 재생시키면서 식인돼지 떼를 해치우는 건 생각보다 힘들었다. 윌은 속으로 메이슨에 대한 욕을 퍼부었다.

메이슨은 윌을 돼지 먹이로 던져주면서 늑대의 주의를 돌리고 제 도주 시간을 벌 수 있으리라 계산했겠지만, 안타깝게도 '늑대'는 윌이 보통 인간이 아니라는 사실을 알았다. 그러니 윌을 두고 메이슨의 뒤를 쫓았을 것이다. 윌은 여기서 혼자 버텨야했다.

어쩔 수 없었다. 윌은 돼지 하나를 붙잡고 송곳니를 박아 넣었다. 인간 피보다는 못해도 동물의 피는 도움이 되었다.

생으로 돼지를 씹다니. 윌은 좀 메스꺼웠다. 입이 텁텁했다.

피를 본 돼지들은 오히려 더 광포해졌다. 윌은 돼지우리 위쪽 바닥과의 거리를 가늠했다. 한 두 마리, 어쩌면 한 마리만 더 빨면 뛰어오를 만큼의 힘을 회복할 수도...

그 때 날렵한 그림자가 우리 바닥으로 휙 내려앉았다.

무언가가 늑대의 입에서 툭 떨어졌다. 늑대는 윌 앞에 버티고 서서 피범벅인 주둥이를 크게 벌려 으르렁거렸다. 방금 전까지 난동을 부리던 돼지들이 겁에 질린 듯 얼어붙었다. 그리곤 두 번째 으르렁 소리에 한 몸처럼 줄행랑쳤다.

늑대가 위풍당당하게 윌을 돌아보았다. 어쩐지 의기양양한 것만 같아 윌은 한숨 쉬며 투덜거렸다. "부럽네요. 그런 능력이 있어서."

사방이 마침내 고요했다. 늑대는 아까 떨어뜨렸던 것을 다시 입에 물었다. 그리곤 우아하게 윌 바로 앞까지 다가왔다.

심장이었다. 따끈따끈하고, 아직 안에 피가 찰랑이는 인간 심장.

윌은 쪼그리고 앉아 눈높이를 맞추었다. 늑대가 제 앞에 들이민 심장을 보고 입을 벌렸다가, 닫았다가, 벌렸다.

심장의 주인이 누구인지는 명백했다.

"렉터 박사, 난," 말을 이으려다 멈추었다.

윌은 사람을 죽여 먹지 않는다. 그건 아버지의 규칙이었고, 윌의 규칙이었다. 선을 한 번 넘으면 두 번, 세 번도 넘게 될까봐 더 철저히 지켜왔다.

물론 렉터는 피뿐만이 아니라 고기가 필요하니까, 윌과 다를 수밖에 없다는 걸 이해했다. 그래서 FBI에 입을 다물었던 것이다. 그렇다고 렉터의 사냥에 동참한 것은 아니었다.

갓 멈춘 신선한 심장의 피라니. 맛을 들이지 않는 편이 나았다. 하지만...

윌은 고동색 눈동자를 들여다보았다. 두 손으로 심장을 받아들었다. 천천히 입가에 가져다댔다.

겉 부분을 혀로 길게 핥았다.

늑대의 동공이 넓어졌다. 윌이 피를 다 쪽쪽 빨아먹고 찌꺼기만을 남길 때까지 늑대는 그 자리에 못 박힌 듯 앉아 윌을 쳐다보았다. 그리고 윌이 쪼글쪼글한 심장을 던진 순간, 늑대가 윌을 덮쳤다.

윌이 패닉하여 버둥거렸다.

"난 수간 취미 없어요!"

그러거나 말거나 늑대는 윌의 온 얼굴을 핥아댔다. 발톱으로 벅벅 긁은 셔츠 앞섶이 찢어졌다. 목덜미까지 침 범벅이 되었다.

윌은 씨름하듯 간신히 늑대를 붙잡아 옆으로 밀어냈다. 그리곤 아예 늑대의 몸 위에 누워버렸다.

"솔직히 말해요."

늑대의 귀가 쫑긋거렸다.

"마고의 임신 사실을 메이슨에게 찌른 거, 당신이죠?"

늑대가 눈을 피했다. 윌은 잠시 그 모습을 바라보다가, 꼬리를 홱 잡아당겼다.

괴상한 소리가 나며 몸이 들썩였다.

"일부러 보름에 맞춰 메이슨을 자극하고, 딱 메이슨 손에 잡히지만 않게끔 마고에게 경고하고, 메이슨이 날 잡으러 오게 만든 거죠?"

늑대가 갸르릉거렸다.

"백마 탄 기사 놀이가 하고 싶었어요? 그럼 그 동안 날 거들떠도 안 본 건 뭔데?"

말하다보니 윌은 화가 났다. 윌은 벌떡 일어나 늑대에게서 떨어졌다. 마고와 마고의 아이 목숨까지 위태로웠던 일이었다. 대체 렉터의 의도가 가늠이 되지 않았다.

윌이 팔짱을 끼고 내려다보자 늑대도 일어나 앉았다.

어쩐지 비 맞은 강아지처럼 보였다. 덩치에 안 어울리게도.

윌은 몇 주 전의 제 실수를 생각해보았다.

윌은 메이슨 버저의 심장을 생각해보았다.

어떤 아이디어 하나가 윌 머릿속에 번뜩 떠올랐다. 그러니까...

"이게...무슨...의식 같은 거에요?"

늑대의 귀가 다시 번쩍 섰다. 윌은 떠오른 단어를 그대로 내뱉었다.

"구애 의식? 무슨, 늑대인간들끼리 하는, 그런 전통 같은 거였어요? 내가...내가 당신한테 우린 아무 관계도 아니라는 식으로 말한 것 때문에?"

늑대가 다가와 윌의 바지에 얼굴을 문질렀다. 윌이 무의식적으로 머리를 토닥였다. 웃음이 튀어나왔다.

"세상에, 한니발..."

늑대가 움직임을 멈추었다.

세상 그 어느 때보다도 울망울망한 눈을 하고 윌을 올려다보았다.

윌은 시험 삼아 한 번 더 말해보았다.

"한니발."

거의 강아지 눈이 되었다.

윌은 한숨을 쉬었다. 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 늑대를 껴안았다. 이렇게 화가 쉽게 풀리면 안 되는데. 하지만, 어떻게 보면, 한니발은 윌이 원하는 걸 들어준 셈이라고 할 수 있지도 않을까? 어쨌거나 마고를 향한 위협은 완전히 제거되었지 않나. 한니발은 겸사겸사 자기 목표를 이룬 것이었다.

윌은 따뜻한 털에 뺨을 부볐다. "당신 진짜," 늑대가 행복에 찬 갸르릉 소리를 냈다. "내가 뭐에 약한지 너무 잘 알죠."

나중에야 인간으로 돌아온 한니발이 설명하기를, 원래 이 전통은 서로 성적인 접촉이 없는 사이에서 이루어지는 것이라고 했다. 구애하고 싶은 상대에게 적의 심장을 뽑아다 바치고, 그 심장을 상대가 먹으면 구애를 받아들인다는 뜻이 된다고. 보수적이고 오래된 전통이었다.

윌은 코웃음 쳤다.

"그래서 날 거들떠도 안봤다고요. '성적인 접촉'이 없었던 척 하려고."  
"윌. 거들떠도 안 봤다니요."  
"그리고 겸사겸사 나한테 벌도 주고?"

한니발이 입술을 오리처럼 다물었다.

한니발은 무슨 일이든 한 가지 결과만 바라보고 하는 법이 없었다.

버저 저택에서 식인돼지들이 탈출하는 끔찍한 사고가 일어났다. 희생자는 주인인 메이슨 버저를 포함해 다섯이었다. 시신은 형체를 알아볼 수가 없었다. 사용인들이 모두 퇴근한 밤중에 일어난 밤중에 일어난 사고라는 게 그나마 다행이었다.

언론은 육류 산업의 황제 버저 가문이 식인돼지라는 무시무시한 짐승들을 몰래 길러왔다는 사실에 대해 연일 떠들어댔다.

애도를 마치고 공식 석상에 나선 마고 버저는 투명한 경영을 약속했다. 돼지들은 모두 포획 사살되었다.

마고는 크리스마스 즈음에 아이를 낳았다. 마고의 뜻에 따라 윌이 아이의 대부가 되었다.

"난 종교가 없는데요." 윌이 말했다.  
"나도 없어요." 마고가 말했다.

어쨌든 윌은 이 아이에게 정이 붙긴 했다. 그래서 마고의 품에 꼬물거리는 아이에게 조심스레 인사해보았다. 안녕, 내가 네 대부란다.

아이는 인큐베이터에서 잠에 들었다. 윌은 유리창 너머로 그 작은 몸을 바라보았다. 한니발은 윌을 뒤에서 껴안아 허리에 팔을 두르고 어깨에 턱을 얹은 채 함께 아이를 지켜보고 있었다.

평화로운 오후였다. 윌은 문득 말했다.

"당신은 아이를 가지고 싶다는 생각 든 적 없어요?"  
"당신이 낳아주게요?"

윌이 요란하게 한숨을 쉬자 한니발이 윌의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻고 살짝 웃었다.

"없어요."

윌은 잠시 망설이다 말했다.

"당신이 마지막 렉터라면서요. 그게...아쉽지는 않아요?"

한니발은 생각에 잠긴 듯 말이 없었다. 그러다 윌의 목덜미에 쪽쪽 가벼운 입맞춤을 남기기 시작했다.

"아쉽지 않아요." 한니발이 윌의 목에 입술을 대고 답했다. "난 한 번도 유전자에 집착해본 적이 없어요. 가족은 핏줄로만 만들어지는 게 아니니까." 허리를 껴안은 팔에 힘이 들어갔다. "그리고 이제 당신이 내 가족이에요."

가족이라.

윌이 아버지를 제외하고는 이백 년 만에 처음으로 비밀을 터놓은 유일한 사람. 인간들의 세상에 인간 껍질을 쓰고 살아가다가, 어느 날, 우연히, 만난 이종족들.

내가 처음부터 당신이 편했던 건, 윌은 생각했다. 우리 관계가 가벼워서가 아니라, 단단하게 무거울 수밖에 없어서 그랬나보죠.

윌은 한니발의 품에 몸을 좀 더 기댔다. 한니발의 손등 위로 손바닥을 겹쳐보았다.

두 사람은 그렇게 서서 유리창 너머 마고가 만든 새 가족을 지켜보았다.


End file.
